Emerald Sparks
by Finikkusu-Megami
Summary: Every supposed 500 years an imortal flame is to be reborn. Trunks fic mostly. OOC of the DBZ norm. please r&r, I need criticism! and I know I stink at summarys.
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but really wish that I at least had some rights to Trunks, ^.^(), but since that I don't then I suppose I must bow to Toriyama-sama's genius. However Sierra is mine and I will have words with anyone that tries to steal her from me--- maybe.  
  
Anywho, that said, I hope that you at least give me some credit for my late night boredom sprees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dropping to his haunches Trunks decided to take a small breather. He had been training all morning, and the last half hour of shadow boxing had seemed to have been leaving him more bruised than his dark counterpart.  
  
With a short wobble his legs briefly gave out, he allowing himself to fall into a sit. Dragging a soggy forearm across his forehead he mopped away some of the sweat that had been racing down his back like Niagara Falls. Another wave of exhaustion and he found himself staring at the sparse clouds above. In the back of his mind Trunks tried to make out different pictured in the clouds. ~Bunny.~ He blinked and reconsidered. ~Dragon. Dragon balls. Sword. Face. Bird. Fire-~ Before he finished the thought he found a dark face peering down at him, worry etched into Sapphire eyes. Startled he jumped back slightly, forgetting about the cool grass itching away at his back.  
  
"You really need to stop sleeping out here like this, and get back to your training. If you really want to win the World Martial Arts Tournament-"  
  
Trunks quickly tuned the woman out. He had met Ebalym at the last tournament. The last thing he had expected to run into was another Saiyan, and a female at that. They had been sharing a house for the last half-year now, and almost every day it had become the same routine. Training, training, training. Yelled at for taking a break to regain lost energy. Fight for point of view. Lose battle and spend the night on the couch. He sighed and sat up, locking eyes with her, his feeling like daggers to even him. "Shut up." Was all he could muster to mumble. He instantly regretted the choice of words. In reply her tail had shot straight back, a sign in which he was all too familiar. For a moment he stumbled to get his footing, her pissing and moaning about how he never shows her any respect anymore and is always too busy with himself to spend any time with her kept knocking him back. She had a sharp tongue, and he was rapidly beginning to feel the sting of its strikes.  
  
Quickly he shot one hand up silencing her instantly. He had had enough. "I'm tired. I'm exhausted, and I REALLY do not feel like listening to your lecture again. Just do me one favor right now and leave."  
  
Ebalym stared at Trunks in shock for a minute before turning in a huff and storming off. She of course wasn't going to let him off that easy, but all the same she couldn't think of a good enough comeback at the moment. Meanwhile Trunks calmly stood massaging a temple, both knowing she would be back by nightfall.  
  
When she was finally out of view he returned to training, deciding to see how many laps he could make around the globe on foot by dinnertime.  
  
Panting he dropped face first upon a patch of soft, young grass. Six laps was all he was able to make before his heart decided that it wanted to play supernova in his chest.  
  
By the time his heart had slowed to a pace half of what it had been he was finally able to push himself up off the ground and stumble inside the house. It was still empty. She hadn't returned yet. He shrugged, knowing that it wouldn't affect him in any way. ~Not gonna lose sleep over her.~ He was actually thankful that she was gone. Meanwhile he stumbled through the kitchen, digging out ramen and some week old barbequed chicken. Taking a seat on the counter, as soon as it was mostly warm, he quickly swallowed down the meager meal then staggered off to the bedroom. Sighing contently she swaggered to the bed and fell face first onto the crimson down comforter, unconscious before even hitting the mattress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Admits the darkness black flames reach for the sky. A foul stench of chard flesh has settled over the village's remains. Those that hadn't fled in time were killed in a slow burning pain.  
  
Huddled amongst the chard remains a teenaged girl sat, trembling, praying to the gods that she wouldn't be found by the darkness, yet still waiting for it to consume her along with the rest of her people. She had been clutching her ears singing to herself under her breath to block out the screams of her friends, family, and cries of children.  
  
A cold heat fell upon her, the girl feeling her heart freeze admits the icy flames. Her eyes flew wide, the short breath feeling like ice in her lungs. Before she could realize what had happened darkness consumed her view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, gonna leave off there and collect my thoughts. I guess send me your thoughts. If you have any. 


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer: Again. I do not own DBZ, but really wish I could buy the rights to Trunks. (He's just so cute!)  
  
But that aside, on with the show--- er--- story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her head ringing like a gong she slowly awoke. The young woman tried to think of how long she had been out. A cold wind sent the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck to a stand. Shuddering she rubbed away the chill.  
  
Trying to ignore the aches of her frozen joints and limbs she crawled out to the chard remains of her home. Everything and everyone was gone. Swallowing hard she choked back nausea from the sight and stench nestled in the new fallen snow. Pulling a singed cloak tighter about her shoulders she staggered through the early morning light, searching for any sign of life. Any that were left were unrecognizable. Curling back up into a tight ball she cowered against a pile of rubble that had previously been the center of the village, now at a loss for tears. Under her breath she swore an oath, promising from the depths of her soul that she would return the favor to the evil that had dealt the first blow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bored Trunks lightly prodded a fire, dully crackling away in the hearth, with a poker. He had been extended an offer to ring in the new year with the rest of the Z warriors, but tonight he just didn't feel up to being social. Ebalym had left three days after their last fight. Just long enough to gather her belongings and walk out the door with a new boyfriend. Trunks had wanted to beat the living daylights out of both. Him for the smug grins, her for trying to flaunt the situation in his face. Once they were both past the threshold he gave the pair the bird and slammed the door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges.  
  
That was earlier in the spring. But he had stayed true to his word and not lost any sleep over the break up. He had never truly like her anyway, and was only with her because of the fact that she was a Saiyan. Yet Trunks quickly grew tired of her ego, and had wanted to tell her off for the longest time, all he needed was an opening. The one he received was a blessing from the Gods. No longer under the whip of her yearlong reign he had quickly taken the title at the Tournament, dealing a crushing defeat to his life long companion, Gohan.  
  
Loneliness had soon begun to eat away at him afterwards. He had tried to block out the thoughts with continuous training, but during his meditation sessions the silence struck his nerves like a titanic gong, leaving him irritable and quick to anger. His friends avoided him as much as possible lately.  
  
Without warning his front door crumbled to splinters and the icy winter winds raced though his house. The fire at his feet leapt in reply to an energy that he had yet to sense. With surprising speed and accuracy a small blade singed the side of his chair, narrowly missing his right ear, and pinning a small orb to his stone hearth. Everything happened so fast that by the time that he was able to turn around he was nose-to-point with a drawn arrow. Its holder a young woman of her early twenty's. Trunks rapidly made mental notation of the stranger. Her thick brown hair was loosely held back by a strip of dark violet velvet, and she wore the attire of a traveler from long ago. Laced up tunic, brown leather pants, and laced up leather boots, and cloak of ashen gray. At her hips crossed a pair of belts, one for a full quiver the other a long blade. She looked like she had just stepped out of some sort of strange time warp. However none of that stood out as strongly as her deep emerald eyes. They burned with such and intense flame that hot and cold shivers were battling it out in his spine.  
  
"Who are you." She growled, pulling the bowstring back another inch or so, Trunks having to swallow his stomach back down at the nerve-chilling creak. Even at this range he could dodge any attack thrown by her, normally, but her eyes were holding him in place. Within the hearth flames danced wildly, mimicking the anger flashing deep in those vivid orbs. "Answer me. Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Trunks struggled to collect his thoughts, stalling for time to find voice enough to answer.  
  
The string tightened another inch, he swearing that it would break if she were to be any rougher with it.  
  
"I think I should be the one asking the questions around here. Like as to why you are threatening me in my own home." Trunks felt his stomach slither into his knees.  
  
"Jest not. Leave this land. It is not yours to build upon." With a small twitch of the arrow she motioned him to the door, but Trunks remained rooted. Partially unsure of what to really do, partially determined to defend his home, even if it meant that he would have to hit a girl.  
  
Finding courage that he shouldn't have exposed he sharply turned and walked back to the hearth, reaching for the dagger, having nearly forgotten about it. As his hand moved closer emerald flames leap at his hand, daring him to take it. "Touch that and you will die, I swear it on my sword." She was right behind him again; this time he could sense the sharp projectile only inches from his back. Now there were two things bugging him. How the hell she had moved so fast without him sensing her, and what it was she had embedded into solid stone.  
  
"I think I have a right to know what is in my home and why." He snorted, not willing to turn and face her at this moment. She was beautiful for one, it intimidating him for reasons unknown to him, and second he wasn't too ready to look back at the weapon she had poised waiting for release.  
  
"It is none of your business and of mine alone. Leave now or I shall be forced to harm you." With his stomach in knots he glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "Answer me." Her words were colder than the world outside the walls.  
  
Finally finding his actual strength Trunks returned her glare. "No." He hardly had time to react as she released the arrow.  
  
Blinking in shock he stared up at her. Somehow she had been able to pin him and draw another dagger to his throat all in the time it took him to catch her first assault. "I have warned you enough. I have no time for such games as these. Leave here or you will be destroyed."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
She snorted again, stuffing the blade back into a hidden wrist sheath. "Do not challenge what you do not understand. Leave now. I do this for your safety."  
  
"Listen lady, I am not going anywhere. And I don't think you have any idea of how capable I am of taking care of myself." She eyed him for a moment, sizing the young warrior up. Lightly she snorted with laughter. Before the woman could respond he continued. "I have been helping to save the world since before I was born, and have battled more enemies than guys you have probable kissed."  
  
Lightly she tilted her head to the side, returning a sinister grin. 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Yeah I know this gets really old fast but I kinda gotta say it. *Sighs and repeats* I do not own DBZ, that much is a given. But any and all other characters are of my boredom and creation. Any resemblance they bear to actual people and other characters is strictly coincidental.  
  
That said..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lightly she tiled her head to one side, obviously fighting and obnoxious laugh. Forcefully she shoved past him, Trunks struggling to not lose his balance. With a sharp tug she pulled the dagger from the stone, returning her blade to its hiding place while keeping a deaths grip on the orb. Hesitating she lightly traced her fingers over the lateral hole she had made.  
  
Turning, she surprised Trunks, the woman wearing a smile finally. Again his stomach took off in search of his ancestors. There was something about the glitter in her eyes that he didn't trust.  
  
Trying to ignore the uneasiness Trunks motioned to her hand with a toss of his head. "So what is that thing?"  
  
She grinned a little wider. "Why should I tell you, when thou whilst not answer thy imploring?"  
  
Blankly he stared at her, wondering why she was using such terminology. With a shrug he figured ~What the hell.~ Extending a hand he returned the sinister look. "Just call me Trunks." Again she fought a snort of laughter, he taking the brief opportunity to retract his hand, having a sudden wash of doubt about her taking it. "You want to know why I am here? I live here. Simple. Built the house myself with the help of friends. I wasn't aware that anyone already had dibs on the area. But oh well. You're too late now. Okay. Your turn."  
  
Rolling her shoulders back she straightened up to her full height, which was only a few inches shorter than he. "I am Sierra, last in the ancient line of Phoenix kin. This land is the home of my ancestors. By building here you decimate hallow grounds. Long ago an oath was swore by one who shall not be named. She brought shame to these lands, but vowed to right wrongs and defeat what caused our extinction. This is a spy for that immortal black." Sierra raised the orb up just enough for him to catch a glimpse of it. "I meant it literally that you would die if you had touched it, so be thankful I spared your life."  
  
"By threatening to kill me."  
  
"If I had truly wanted to kill thou yee would never have seen thy face."  
  
Again he swallowed hard, unsure if she was honest or just trying to scare him. So far he was beginning to believe both were factual.  
  
"S-so what bring you here? Why aren't you out 'avenging?'"  
  
Sierra studied him for a moment, her eyes noting that she was deep in thought. Again she presented the orb. "This is what brings me here. It will take me to where I need to be." Tightly she gripped it swiftly marching outside before he could question her further.  
  
Jogging lightly to keep up he followed her to the door. As soon as she was out he was stunned to finally realize the cold racing into his home, as if she had taken any and all warmth out with her. Doing his best to ignore it he followed her. It wasn't hard to figure out where she had gone; the path of melted ice was tell tale sign of her exit. But at the tree line, which marked the exterior of the forest behind his home, the trail had disappeared without a trace. Literally, as if she had vanished into thin air. Puzzled he looked around, wondering if she had back tracked somewhere. As the winds picked up it was impossible to tell.  
  
A quick thought flashed across his mind and he began searching for her energy. Again it was a dead end. ~Who the hell is she? A ghost? No. ghosts don't pin you to the ground at the speed of light.~ His eyes narrowed against the biting cold, he searching for any sign of the woman. Soon deciding he should be doing so in warmer clothing and boots Trunks stiffly jogged back to his house.  
  
It had taken less than an hour to remove one of the doors from his bedroom and use it as a temporary shield in lieu of the one Sierra had turned into toothpicks. The task complete he stumbled up to bed, curling up tightly beneath the thick down. 


	4. Bruised and Battered Egos

Disclaimer: And were back. Starting to feel like a broken record here but, *raises right hand and quotes again* I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lightly scratching an itch in his side Trunks stumbled down stairs. He had forgotten about his missing door and had accidentally repeated the motion of opening it before stepping out of his bedroom. But that was nothing in comparison to seeing the weirdo standing in his kitchen, roasting one of his frozen chickens over the range, using one of her arrows as a spit.  
  
"Greetings of New Light."  
  
Trunks could not help but stare. "Morning greeting?"  
  
"No. A welcome only cast upon the first morn of the reborn year."  
  
Slowly he blinked once. "What?" He was still too tired to try and comprehend her.  
  
"Fine, lets put this in your terms, because apparently old graces have gone by the wayside." She finally looked up and over at him, frowning slightly. "Happy New Year."  
  
Again he blinked. "Oh."  
  
"By the way. You are snowed in."  
  
"What? How.?"  
  
"There was quite a nasty storm last night, if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"No. That's not what I meant. I mean, how did you get in here. And why are you cooking one of. how did you get that through it?" He had finally woken up enough to realize the chicken had been nothing but a block of ice in the freezer; it would have taken hours to thaw it. And simple wooden arrows should never have been able to penetrate it. He quickly reconsidered, remembering that she was anything BUT normal.  
  
"Why should I share thy secrets?"  
  
"Because you are in my house." He paused. "And I am really confused." Groaning he buried his face into his palms. "Someone please tell me this is a dream."  
  
At a sizable pop he looked up to see her chewing on one of the drumsticks. "Truth is stranger than fiction, they young apprentice. Want some?" She offered out the roasted bird."  
  
"No thanks." Gathering his thoughts into one lump sum he poured himself a bowl of cereal and dropped unceremoniously to a seat at the kitchen table. She shrugged and took a seat across from him. With a cheek packed full of cheerios he stared at her. "Apprentice?"  
  
"Took long enough. Am suddenly very unsure about you."  
  
He quickly swallowed. "I just woke up fro cripes sake!" Miffed he dug back into his breakfast.  
  
Again she shrugged. "You need to be more alert at all times."  
  
"Screw that. I'm still trying to figure last night out."  
  
With a slight smirk Sierra watched him shovel spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. "Finish soon. We have a lot of training to begin."  
  
"You said we were snowed in though." With the back of his hand he swabbed away a few droplets of milk that had spattered his lips.  
  
"And your point would be?"  
  
Trunks rolled the thought over in his mind, remembering that she had somehow made it inside without using the front door. Or had she. Having to see for himself Trunks quickly strode to the front and threw open the door, finding himself face to face with a tightly packed wall of white. Frowning he let the door shut and walked back to his food.  
  
"Told you so." Sierra growled through another mouthful of chicken. He didn't feel up to a snide reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Idly Trunks rubbed his neck in confusion, oblivious to the cold air. After he had had his fill she had ushered him upstairs to get showered and dressed. Now he stood atop what normally would have been near roof level of his house. He had never seen this much snow in this area. ~There is definitely something that is NOT right about all of this.~ Frowning he kicked a large ice shard. ~Yep. Not normal at all.~ His thoughts drifted back to the other battles that he had participated in over the years. He had seen some really strange shit, sure, and had met some even stranger people. But this woman took the cake.  
  
In her eerily silent manner she stepped up behind him. "You really need to keep your senses up. I could have killed you just now. Again." Trunks fought a startled twitch.  
  
"How can I prepare if I can't even sense you approaching?"  
  
"You must adapt your senses. Thus far you have encountered braggarts that brandish their strength like a child would a first lost tooth. You must learn how to be discrete."  
  
He turned to face her. "So then, Teach. What's first?"  
  
Sierra smirked and stepped back a few paces, dropping all her weapons and cloak. "Hit me."  
  
Grinning at the opportunity to finally relieve himself of pent up stress he tightened his sash and bolted forward, but when he reached her location she was gone. Before he could even stop himself her elbow came crashing down into his back, planting him face first in the snow. ~How the hell!! Not even Goku can avoid that one!~ Growling he shoved himself back up, reconsidering the situation. ~Okay, so she's faster. There has got to be a way to catch her.~ His eyes darted about the area. Nothing but white. Before he could dodge a searing heat raced past his cheek, leaving a hole in the ice at his foot and stretching to probably the actual ground. Instantly his eyes jumped to the sky, locking onto her hovering figure. With arms outstretched he was barley able to make out the sinister smirk masked by the wreath of flame encircling her hands. ~ Wonder what the chances are that she is the new evil..~ It was a plausible thought for the current time.  
  
For the next twenty minutes he spent the time avoiding and learning to block and counter similar attacks. She allowed him few rests and worked him late into the night. At one brief point he caught a glimpse of her high above him, and for that split second she almost looked like some sort of celestial being descending from the heavens to bless him, radiantly silhouetted by moonlight. The image was quickly shattered, however, as another fireball came streaking towards his face. Three more in secession followed. He blocked all fairly easily, lastly catching her fits as it made a beeline to his nose.  
  
Sierra nodded her approval and retracted her final attack. "Get yourself a meal and some rest. We start early again."  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
She hesitated in following him down. During the training she had slowly carved out a path to his front door. "I prefer to take as little as possible."  
  
"Mind if I ask why?"  
  
"Yes I do mind actually. There are private matters and then there are such that should never be spoken of."  
  
He nodded in mild understanding and began digging through his fridge. 


	5. Confessions

Well--- this seems to be moving right along for now. Wonder how long I can keep this pace up. Eh *shrug*  
  
That aside--- and I am really feeling like a broken record here---  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just happen to like one of the characters a lot.  
  
Atashi No Torankusu-kun! *clutches him protectively.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every three weeks or so she allowed him a days rest. But the other consecutive twenty days she pretty well ran him ragged. He had eventually learned how to tap into inner strength that he had never known about. Soon he was returning the rally of flames launched at him, and returning some of his own. However in hand to hand she was still denting his jaw more than he could block. She was surprisingly strong.  
  
During one of the nights off Trunks decided to take advantage of the stifling silence. "So why don't you ever talk about who you really are?"  
  
She didn't even bother to glance at him. "Elaborate." Her tone was flat and made him a little uncomfortable to continue.  
  
"Like, I dunno. Yer past I guess. How you can be more powerful than even my father and half his age." He risked a glance. Her eyes were distant. He could almost sense the wisdom buried deep within the bold emeralds. "I think you owe me an explanation seeing how you have gotten to know just about everything about me in the last few months." His stomach played jump rope when her eyes locked with his. Her expression was noncommental but her gaze spoke volumes. "Who are you really?"  
  
"I told you who I am."  
  
"No, you gave me a name. That doesn't count. I mean where did you come from; why have you taken over on this quest; why you have recruited me; et cetra."  
  
She sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he wasn't going to drop the matter and that she had to tell him sooner or later. She had just been hoping for later so as to get her thoughts and replies together.  
  
"I come form the last of an ancient people. We were far advanced in technology even for our time. We have always been long live and blessed with wisdom beyond our time. My people in a sense were the Gods chosen. We possessed their power and intelligence. Too keep our privacy and the rest of the world from discovering and exploiting our abilities we remained hidden on an island.  
  
"Our one and a half millennia of peace soon began to crumble as those of the outer world learned how to navigate the seas. The Gods fearing that we would betray them and allow outsiders access to our secrets they attempted to destroy our civilization."  
  
"Atlantis?"  
  
She nodded slightly. "It is actually a mispronunciation. Nobody but those that spoke our ancient tongue could ever say it right any way. Their languages got in the way."  
  
"So what was it supposed to be anyway?"  
  
"Abhantiau."  
  
Trunks rolled it around on his tongue a moment, having a little trouble as well and nearly saying something else. Shaking the thoughts aside he nodded for her to continue. "So what happened to everyone?"  
  
"Those closest to the coasts set sail. It was a grueling journey from our ancient home to an unknown land. Our island was destroyed beneath forty days and forty nights of rain." Trunks looked at her in shock, his jaw dropping in anticipation of speech, but she raised a hand to continue.  
  
"We settled out here and survived for another four thousand or so years. It has been about five and a quarter centuries post that an evil from the past returned. It was thought to have been sealed within the depths of the world when the Gods first cast human life upon the world. I suppose it broke free after our island was destroyed. You see, we were placed here to keep it contained. But the Gods grew careless and it slipped out of memory for them. After the islands death they most likely figured that it would never escape.  
  
"It finally did though. For its imprisonment it is sought revenge. My people had even forgotten of it. When the demon struck it was without warning. Few were able to escape. Any that were in the village died, except for one girl. She was spared because she had hidden, I guess. Of course others had as well, but her connection to the immortal light was stronger than any other."  
  
"So why wasn't she out there fighting?"  
  
Sierra fell silent, sadness slipping into her eyes. "Because she was scared."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. She was afraid to die, right?"  
  
"No. She knew that she could take the demon to the grave. But she had disgraced her people, now feared judgment eternally."  
  
"Disgraced? By not stepping up to the fight?"  
  
"No. An illegitimate child."  
  
This made no sense to him. "Were you that kid?"  
  
She shakes her head. "That 'girl' vanished into time long ago. As for her child he died. Part of her tears were for him. She had just fed him for the night and now could not sleep herself so had decided to take a walk. Yet something disturbed her soul. She barley had time to take shelter in a store closet. Hiding from the pain her people were facing, and the cries of her son."  
  
Trunks visibly winced at the thought. "So what happened next?"  
  
"She awoke the next morning and slipped out to survey the damage. Everything was gone. Even bone had become ash. From the depths of her soul she swore to destroy the darkness."  
  
"Are you a relation to her? Is that why you have taken up her mission?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Again Sierra looked up at him. "I said the girl vanished into time. I never said that she was dead."  
  
Trunks winced catching her drift. "Have all your people been able to live this long?"  
  
"No. Three centuries was the usual limit. But like I mentioned the immortal flame and I are connected. It is from where I draw my power. As long as our souls are one then I am technically a Goddess."  
  
"So you can't die?"  
  
"I never said."  
  
"But you just said that-"  
  
"Listen to the whole."  
  
Shaking his head Trunks turned back to the hearth. "You are more difficult than Ebalym."  
  
"At least you share not bed with thee."  
  
~Would probably end up hanging myself at this point in time anyway.~  
  
"Well that was uncalled for!"  
  
Startled Trunks looked over at her sharply. "What?"  
  
"Why would you want to hang yourself?"  
  
Nausea swept over him as he felt all color drain from his features. "Stay out of my thoughts! Besides. You still have one thing to answer." She knew he was changing the subject on purpose, so smirked lightly.  
  
"I have been guided to you by the Gods. I know you are aware of the talents you have been developing over the past months. Each era I have wandered there has been one born with the soul cast in time. I have been chasing this soul for longer than I would like to admit. Each time that I would find it I would train them, we would face the darkness, and I would come to find either they were not strong enough yet, or that they just were not meant to fight."  
  
"Well. That's really reassuring."  
  
"You are different though. I truly believe you to the one that will stand with me in victory."  
  
"But if you're so powerful why do you need help?"  
  
"Nobody is perfect. Besides we all are to seek out our other half."  
  
"---"  
  
"My people believe that a person is only born with half a soul. When we find out match then we are truly complete."  
  
"---" 


	6. New Light

Starting to feel like I am running out of ideas for the story. Have some in mind but getting them out into the open is a lot easier said that done. Just hoping that the end of this story doesn't end up sucking royally. Then again, I am horrible about starting something and then not finishing. Tests exempt!! Then again those don't really count (and in college they are the last thing you want to think about- next to homework and studying.) BUT that isn't the point here. Okay, 'm gonna let y'all git backta reading.  
  
As soon as I get my thoughts organized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer had since come and was slowly receding into fall, reluctant to relieve the planet of its unbearable heat. Yet amidst the blazing afternoon inferno and crisp, clear, muggy, nights Trunks further was forced to express his full potential, which Sierra would constantly complain about his lack of. Secretly they both knew that it was to get him to train all the harder, but all the same her temper was really starting to piss him off. And in those sessions he would have his ass returned to him as a bloody stump, or so it felt the next time he tried to sit. With a hefty sigh she would always repeat the same thing, he once making the mistake of lipping it with her.  
  
"You must never attack an opponent in anger. The hatred cast darkness over judgment. Fight like this for real and I promise you will die."  
  
His mouthing along received him another straight day of training, meaning no sleep that night, but the next he at least was able to close his eyes for a few consecutive hours. It was obvious that she was still irked the mornings after for another week plus. He had considered it all being the monthly thing, receiving ten laps for the thought. By the time he had returned dawn was breaking the Eastern horizon. Without receiving an hours rest she had him back on his feet and sparring. His heart just wasn't in it though. It was on vacation in the Bahamas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Achy and not truly reenergized Trunks stiffly stumbled downstairs, nearly falling more times than there were steps. Without even having to look in a mirror he could tell his hair was all a giant knot on the right side of his head. Trunks could give a rat's ass. The only thing he wanted to know was how long he had been asleep. He knew he had had dozens of dreams, but couldn't remember a one. It felt like it had been days, but that was doubtful. Sierra always kicked him out of bed before a rooster would even twitch a feather. Christ she was a dictator.  
  
Grinding drool off his cheek with the back of his hand Trunks fumbled to the front door, nearly walking thought it without a care. After three minutes of staring at the frame he finally remembered how it worked, slowly pulling it open and walking outside with the swagger of a drunken sailor on rough seas.  
  
After falling off the porch he finally came to realization that it was night. ~Now I know I need more sleep.~ Yawning Trunks itched his scalp, tumbling to his feet. Turning with the grace of a battle station he started to make his way back inside, but as his foot was coming down onto the first of three steps something sent chills racing up his spine. Altering course half way through the step he nearly toppled over again before regaining some balance and partial consciousness he made his way around back and into the forest.  
  
The further that he walked the more aware the young saiyan became. Surprisingly he hadn't gotten very far when the scent of heat caught his attention. Quiet as he could be Trunks pushed his way thought low branches and assorted under brush. ~Maybe I should go back and find Sierra. Have a really bad feeling about this. Wait a cursed minute! I am not a little kid. Don't care what the hell she says, I can take care of myself just fine.~ Frustrated now he quickened his pace slightly.  
  
Keeping all senses alert he soon heard a soft voice drifting through the foliage. Confused Trunks strained to hear, but the words were indiscernible. A faint glow became recognizable in the distance. It felt like an eternity before he was upon it.  
  
In the depths of the trees he came upon a small clearing that he swore had not been there before. Numb he moved forward, stopping the moment he felt cool water lapping about his ankles. Awestruck he watched as an angelic girl danced with the grace of a Christmas morn dusting of snow. She wore a gown of white, green and the deepest violet imaginable. From her back wings of the most brilliant white; hints of gold making them glitter while wreathed in soft blue flames. Circling her as well were two other rings of flames, bluish and green, hypnotically circling her.  
  
Within moments his knees felt weak. ~Gods.~ Deep in the pits of his stomach he knew who it was, but all the same didn't want to believe it. Within a split second he could feel her eyes pass and briefly lock with his. Trunks fought his hollow legs, forcing himself to remain standing. Her song never broke or wavered within her dance. With the impact of an avalanche another realization twisted his stomach, she wasn't even touching the water, giving the display a further unearthly shock of splendor.  
  
~I must be dreaming. It's the only way to explain this.~  
  
Time came to a close as he stood.  
  
Eternity was tickling his veins.  
  
Blinking into reality he came to find she had vanished. Confused he waded out into the water up to his waist before realizing she was no longer there.  
  
Double-timing his pace Trunks raced home, repeating at nausea ~'S just a dream. 'S just a dream. 'S just a dream.~  
  
Skidding to a halt he nearly fell face first into a small campfire Sierra had constructed on his front lawn. Smiling softly she looked up at him from a small, ancient, leather-bound book. "You are late." Confused he blinked twice. Tenderly closing the relic Sierra stood and bowed her head lightly. "I give you my apologies for the last few weeks. I know I have been hard on you, and at times heartless. It is just that I have not been myself lately. Old uneasiness has been stirring in my heart. I had no right to take it out on you, but none the less it has furthered your training." Again he blinked, not too sure if he was fully following her.  
  
With a sigh she cast her eyes aside. "I know what you saw out there." Numbly he nodded, but wasn't too sure why. "I was paying my respects to the deceased. It is the anniversary-" she stopped herself before saying more, thought nothing more needed to be.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all Trunks found he could mumble, the statement feeling even dumber aloud than in his head.  
  
"Do not be." Her eyes settled on the flames.  
  
"You know the legends, right?" Momentarily her eyes jumped to his.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"About where you come from."  
  
"Other than my pare-"  
  
"No. No, I guess you do not."  
  
Again he scratched at his head. "Then tell me."  
  
"Another time."  
  
Trunks frowned. If anyone could be more vague and adept at avoiding a situation he didn't want to meet them. "Then can you at least answer one question?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Why am I different from the others if wall are supposed to have the same soul?"  
  
"A soul is not what determines such. You are different because of your personality, background, but most of all the one unique aspect of a person, their spirit. A soul gives life. It is what ties many to the past. Some are recycled, others newborn. The recycled are true unique. They contain aspects and memories of previous. You have to know how to tap into which to see these thought. Some chose to come back, others don't. Hence why new come forth. Sprits are the heart of a being. Someone can live easily without a soul, but a spirit without its body becomes easily lost. Meanwhile personality is determined by your guiding star. A single point of heaven that is where you are to be when your candle finishes wick.  
  
"I know you are the one I am searching for. The only one that can help me. Your soul was a guide, your spirit is your center."  
  
Still slightly confused Trunks regarded her with a lost, inquisitive look. She blatantly ignored it, returning to her book. Beneath her breath she began mumbling in a strange tongue, one in which he quickly determined must have been her native.  
  
The more she mumbled the heavier his body began to feel. Unsure he fought the urge to fall headlong into the fire at his feet. Her words became stronger and more insistent. The pull soon felt as if it were attempting to dislocate every bone in his body from all other material. Still he fought.  
  
Her words struck with venom. Each accent drumming him inches closer to the flames. Tightly Trunks squeezed his eyes shut to keep sparks, glowing the same brilliant emerald as her eyes from scalding his. The tickle of heat made his scalp itch. He tried to protect his head, but his fingers were already being consumed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: okay, the part of her at the lake I kinda derived from a poem I wrote one day outa pure boredom. Ask if you are interested, don't really feel like posting it. Same for the image of dancing. Have a few doodles, okay, boredom pieces, of it, one I like better than the other.  
  
With that said.  
  
_.-^-._To be continued_.-^-._ 


	7. Fire and Fight

Think I am finally winding down to the end of this, sorry if that disappoints any of ya. But all the same I hate it when things drag on, repeating at nauseam-guess that explains why music from the 80's irritates the hell outa me. NEWAY!------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cracking an eye slightly Trunks watched as his fingers dissolved into ash. He could feel her eyes on him. His stomach felt as if it were jumping rope with his guts. Her words stopped and he could feel his heart cramp in icy flames. His elbows were now falling into the pit of the fire. It felt like a cotton field had taken root in his mouth. Her eyes were threatening him, demanding that he fall. Trunks didn't need to see them to know. Under his breath he cursed her. ~Fucking Bitch!~  
  
She barked one last thing, catching him off guard. In the back of his mind he tried to translate. ~Haum? Die? Wouldn't doubt it.~  
  
Calmly she sat and waited, returning to the old book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Colors swirled and images blurred. His stomach churned at the sensation of a bad acid trip.  
  
Eventually his vision began coming into focus. Darkness surrounded him. Dots of white littered the horizon. An arch of flames skimmed past his left hand. Startled he looked down at the returned appendage. Then it dawned on him. He was on the sun's exterior, staring out into space.  
  
"Incredible view out here, is it not?" Numbly Trunks nodded in agreement. "This is my favorite place to come and rest or think. 'Tis so quiet and calm. Warm and welcoming." He shivered slightly despite the heat at his back. She was wearing that dress again.  
  
"How-?" Lightly she took his hand guiding him away from the soothing heat of the sun. "How can we be-"  
  
"This is the playground of the Gods." In the blink of an eye a small blue orb came and vanished. Trunks had watched it until it was fully out of sight, blinking as red and white did the same. Looking forward again he blinked in shock as titanic rocks raced towards them, but as she drew closer Sierra slowed, lightly stepping down onto one of the outermost.  
  
"This should have been our domain, but it will never be again."  
  
"The asteroid belt?"  
  
"No. Before Mortals were cast upon Earth this was the home of the Gods. It was only a little larger than the blue marble. Phoenix still remembers it fondly. It was a good time. No hatred. No war. No strife."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Sierra frowned as she dropped to her knees. "Nothing is perfect. It has been twenty-five thousand millennia." Trunks quickly did the math, his nerves falling though his knees. Two point five billion years ago. "And yes I mean this in Earths time. Makes it easier for you to understand. Earth was blooming when the planet was destroyed."  
  
"Shouldn't it have exploded though?"  
  
"Yes. Theoretically. But hundreds were holding the force in check. It finally crumbled and they let it spread out."  
  
"Phoenix is the symbol of resurrection. Why didn't it try to rebuild the damage?"  
  
"What purpose would there be?"  
  
"Well for one the planet would still be alive."  
  
"And a target again. Besides, being of the Gods does not mean no death."  
  
He regarded her for a moment. "I thought they were immortal."  
  
"The life of a God can be eternal. But they are capable of death. Look at my people. We are literal descendents of the Gods, but now number one."  
  
"I am not fully following you here."  
  
"Anything dies when it no longer contains energy. Holding the planet at bay we lost many. Phoenix would no longer be if She had tried to revive their world. And as I said it would be of waste. The demon would have just returned and destroyed it again. Instead all rallied together, imprisoning the beast in a shard of their dead world, casting it away to drift eternally."  
  
"So how did it end up in the Earth's core?"  
  
"A young, passing orb captured and pulled it in."  
  
"So it also inadvertently destroyed the dinosaurs?" Sierra nodded sheepishly. "Talk about a big oopsie."  
  
Again she nodded. "In reply they talked it over, finally consenting to cast their likeness upon the world. Early man had already begun to develop from apes. The Gods merely sped up the process. They knew they were messing with the natural evolution of the inhabitants, but deemed it necessary. When the time was right they brought their children to their hidden home. Beside one another humans and Gods lived content until that faithful day."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
She sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally she got back to her feet. "It ends now."  
  
In a flash of emerald flames Trunk found himself standing on his porch. Confused he looked around to regain his bearings. Finally sure that he wasn't dreaming Trunks pushed his front door open. In protest it creaked loudly. Frowning he turned stepped in and looked around. A thin layer of dust had settled over everything. ~How long have we been gone?~ Scowling he walked into the kitchen, finally remembering the empty pit in his stomach. Throwing open the fridge he instantly cringed. Everything had gone south. Disgusted he slammed the door shut.  
  
"This is no time think of your stomach."  
  
Startled he jumped and turned to find Sierra darkly frowning at him. "Why must you insist in sneaking up on me all the time?  
  
With a seductive smirk she strode towards him. "Because I like to see you twitch." Lightly she licked his ear. "Besides, I have something better in mind to eat."  
  
Startled his cheeks burned red.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!"  
  
Both look sharply to the voice, finding a very pissed Sierra standing not too far away. Quickly Trunks shoved the first back and pointed. "She started it!" Both were now giving looks of pure hatred, making it difficult for him to determine who the real one was.  
  
Darkly the first scowled and vanished, after the standoff had held for five minutes.  
  
With the first gone the second stepped up. "Keep your guard up. If she had seduced you then matters would have become a lot more complicated."  
  
"Do I dare ask?"  
  
"For one she would have poisoned your mind and *I* would be the one fighting two demons."  
  
"Oh, is that all?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, no. But that is best explained later."  
  
"I really wish you would stop half answering my questions."  
  
"I do it for your safety. And you are not to know, yet."  
  
Ignoring his ugly scowl she stepped outside. It had started to snow again. Yet the moment a flake touched the ground it turned black as the spatial horizon.  
  
"So where do we start?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
"After all these years how can you still have such patience?"  
  
"After all this time a few more minutes makes no never mind."  
  
Skillfully dancing aside Sierra dodged an attack, retaliating without hesitation. Aiding her Trunks leapt behind the demon, bringing his combined fists down upon the monsters back. Startled it fell, becoming buried slightly in the dampened soil. Sierra lunged, flaming sword drawn. Without even looking the demon rolled aside, countering with its own ebony blade. The weapons crossed, each glaring with pure hatred at the other. Snorting in disgust Sierra shoved the other back, thinking quickly Trunks kicked it back at Sierra. Putting all her power in the swing she punched the creature hard enough to break its neck. But it had been stronger than she had originally anticipated, merely stumbling in a daze back towards Trunks.  
  
For several more hits they volleyed the creature back and forth, Finally Sierra tired of the game, riddling the creature with a barrage of burning arrows.  
  
Trunks, taking up his mentors dropped blade quickly lopped off the demons head, squiring it in mid air. Grinning he draped the sword over his shoulder. "And you were thinking that the battle would have been tough."  
  
Growling she rolled her eyes. "That was a scout. While you slept I have been cutting them down one by one." Forcefully she ripped all of her arrows out of the creature. "You should see their mother."  
  
Swallowing hard he shook off the head of the demon spawn. "You could have told me sooner."  
  
"You never asked. And besides, you probably would have exaggerated the fight. 'Tis best to dispose of them quickly, lest their mother find us."  
  
Trunks frowned and tossed the sword back to its owner. "So where do we find Her?"  
  
Silently she sheathed the weapon, leading the youth off in the direction needed. Apprehensive about the situation now Trunks followed at a distance, keeping back just enough so that she was barley in his line of view.  
  
Shadows stretched and grew over the land. Uneasiness began to send sweat beads trickling down his face and back. Quickly he dragged an arm across his face, swabbing away the unneeded moisture.  
  
Squaring his shoulders back Trunks mustered his courage, trying to convince himself that he would in fact survive. If Sierra was confident then why shouldn't he be? Maybe because of the fact she was extremely rough on him. ~That's a teachers job.~ He reminded himself multiple times. He chewed his lip a moment, thinking over the past year. He really didn't know all that much about her, and now he was expected to fight beside her because she said so.  
  
His feet froze in midstep as he nearly walked into her back. Sucking in a deep breath he forced his stomach back down from the inside of his skull. There was no turning back now, he realized while lightly setting his foot back down onto the ground.  
  
Without warning Sierra dove forward, instantly engaging the creature. Trunks stood in confusion for a moment finally considering that after all this time nothing needed to be spoken between them, it was all already too well known. Sighing Trunks readied himself and joined the battle. To his shock the creature was adept enough to counter both of them at the same time.  
  
Hours passed with little rest. Trunks tried to keep track of time but quickly found that any little distraction could be lethal. Energy and fire scorched the Earth as the fight intensity increased. 


	8. Owari

I know the story seemed a little rushed, but I hate dragging things out. And I guess that I just wanted to get this finished, especially because I know how annoying it is to read something and be left hanging; ironically I have over a dozen novels of varying types that I need to finish. BUT that isn't the point here now is it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crouching back Trunks and Sierra paused to catch their breath. Dawn was breaking the Eastern horizon for the second time.  
  
"Any ideas?" he gasped.  
  
Sierra shook her head, using her dulled blade as a temporary crutch. He glanced over briefly. Against his will Trunks frowned slightly. Her usually brilliant eyes were now as dull and lifeless as her sword. For the first time he could finally see her true age, and the thought was near depressing. ~Anything can die if it loses enough energy.~ Swallowing hard he forced his eyes away to where the massive shadow loomed. All three were more tired than any wanted to admit, least they be defeated for their weakness. ~Gotta stop this thing here and now.~  
  
Slowly Trunks forced himself to stand, ignoring the screams of protest in his muscles. ~No wonder she drilled me so hard.~ He fought a wince and straightened up. Still gasping for breath he looked down to his mentor. ~Time's been good to you. But you're still too old to finish this. I admit I don't know why you do what you do, because you are so vague, but all the same it probable isn't any of my business.~ He sighed and looked back to the Demon Goddess. ~If I really am the supposed chosen one then lets get it on baby.~  
  
Again he glanced to Sierra. "Mind if I borrow this?" Gently he took the sword from her hands before she could protest. Weakly all she could do was nod and fall back into a sit.  
  
Her sword began to glow with new life within his hands. His newfound connection to the immortal flames drew forth strength of past and future. A deep shudder shook his shoulders as old life pulled at his soul. ~That bastard demon isn't going to see another day when we get through with you.~ A small chorus of voices between his ears echoed. Not wanting to figure out what it was all about Trunks tossed the residual memory aside, readying himself.  
  
Barley conscious Sierra watched as her most recent pupil charged the demon. She fought to stay awake as Trunks manipulated the battle in his favor. She would wince each time he would receive a blow from her immortal enemy, and weakly smile any time he would inflict more damage upon Her. Soon she was only able to watch through one eye at a time as Trunks rapidly gained the upper hand. Her vision began to fade in and out. Soon both were but mere silhouettes admits the mid morning light. Memories and the present quickly melded together. To herself she smiled lightly at a shimmering visage from long ago. Her fingertips touched his face, his skin still soft as she remembered.  
  
With newfound strength Trunks slowly but surely beat down the creature. His master's sword burned with the anger and frustration from years of defeat. The blade ignited in a piercing glow as he brought it down one final time, cleaving the ancient creature neatly in two.  
  
Gasping for breath Trunks allowed himself to kneel, feeling a rush of energy escape the black-blooded being. The memories bottled up in his overused soul slowly felt to leak out and drift towards the stars. Dropping to his knees fully Trunks doubled over, gasping for air and in relief. Deep in his heart he knew that it was all finally over.  
  
Stumbling to his feet again Trunks staggered back to where Sierra had been resting. Pale and unmoving she lay in morning shade. His stomach lurched as his knees dug into the ground. Hastily he lifted her head shaking the woman in an attempt to revive her. Her body lay limp in his arms. Frowning he buried his face into her shoulder. He couldn't help but recall old thoughts he had let wander through his mind during those rare days of rest. So may fantasies, too many maybe. She was gone but he still felt embarrassed about recalling them at a time like this.  
  
Frowning he let her head rest in the crook of his arm while running his fingers over her cheek. ~Amazing. So strong and powerful, and yet so soft as only a woman can be.~ Hesitant he leaned closer and kissed the pale Phoenix.  
  
Summoning the remainder of his strength he stood and walked back to the house, tenderly laying her down on the couch. Tired and at a loss for an appetite of any sort he staggered upstairs, falling face first onto his bed, asleep before he could realize it.  
  
His dream during that day and that night were a jumble of mere nonsense. Battles mixed with sex. Deaths and aimless wandering. Several times he tried to force himself awake, but the dreams only became weirder and weirder.  
  
With eyes of the midnight sky Sierra glared at him in pure hatred. Desperately he pleaded with her, begging her to not harm him as he was duct taped to a tree butt naked. Two black arrows raced at him in seemingly slow motion. One catching him in the throat quickly, in horror he watched the other, bolting awake and nearly clamping himself onto his ceiling with a death grip. He had awoken just before the second hit his crotch.  
  
Finally reality came about, slapping him in the face like a wet tuna. Releasing his grip Trunks fell back to his bed, still rather shaken. For a moment he thought back to his last dream. ~Kinky.~ Was all he could think of to describe it.  
  
Yawning he sat up and rolled off the bed. His body aching in protest to his moving Trunks slowly walked down the stairs, awaiting his mentors orders to get ready for another days training. Halfway down the flight he stopped, remembering that not everything had been a dream. Biting his lip he sat on the stairs, trying to think of what he should do. ~Guess a proper funeral is in order. Ironically one of the few things she ever told me about her past. Probably on purpose. Why do I have this strange feeling that she had planned this all along?~  
  
He sat for another twenty minutes before finally mustering up his guts and returned to the lower floor of his house.  
  
It took more courage than he had really gotten back to make his way over to the couch again. She hadn't moved in the least. Not like she would. Silently he knelt beside her, lovingly running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. ~Such a complete pain in my ass and I miss her anyway.~  
  
Again he forced himself to stand and took three paces towards the kitchen, fast remembering that all the food had spoiled. Turning sharply he walked back upstairs and laid back down. ~What to do now?~ Trunks closed his eyes again, falling back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Groggy he awoke again. ~How long have I been asleep this time?~ he wondered. ~One day? Two?~ He had since lost track of time. It didn't help that his blinds were tightly shut. But in a split second they were ripped open, nearly blinding him with afternoon light.  
  
"Alright you. Been sleeping far too much lately. Common. Up! Up! Up!" Nothing but his hearing had a chance to come into focus until he hit the floor as the blankets were ripped off and out from about him. "You promised to help me straighten up the house today, or have you already forgotten. Lazy bum."  
  
~Ebalym!~ Blinking rapidly he looked up in fear only to find Sierra towering over him. To his surprise she wore simple blue jeans and green tank top. Confused he scratched at the back of his head. "How?"  
  
Softly she smiled and helped him to his feet. "You sleep too much. Common. We have lots of work to do. What is it with bachelors and letting everything get so filthy?"  
  
Unaware of what was really going on Trunks complied, obediently taking orders form her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He awoke the next morning feeling more relaxed then than he had since he had met Sierra, already seeming so long ago. Cracking an eye he glanced to the warmth beside him. Sierra lay curled at his side. By her attire, or lack there of, it was obvious what had happened the night before. Slowly the memories resurfaced. Finding the strength he smiled lightly, tenderly rubbing her bare back. Shifting slightly she slowly slid one eye open, lightly smiling at him. "Morning sleepy head."  
  
She chuckled lightly and slowly sat up.  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"One last thing I thought you should be aware of is all."  
  
"Being?"  
  
"One more piece of important history." Her voice was meek and she was obviously nervous about the truth, again.  
  
"Better not be something like if you sleep with someone then ya leave um the next day."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh in light embarrassment. "Quite the opposite actually." Stretching forward he lightly kissed his ear, whispering into which, "To my people the act of love making is a consummation of marriage."  
  
His stomach hit the top of his skull in surprise as she slipped out from between the sheets and pulled a thin robe over her bare shoulders. Pausing at the door she smirked back at the shocked youth before turning again and heading out. 


End file.
